1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protection method and system for computer security, and more particularly, to a protection method and system for computer security by utilizing a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) and a portable storage device.
2. the Prior Arts
With the extensive applications of computer technology in life and work, computer security issues have gained much attention. Traditional protection method for computer security requires setting up a BIOS password, logging in a password to gain access to a system, and so on. However, although the use of passwords may confirm a user's identity, confidentiality and protection of setting up a BIOS password and logging in a password to gain access to a system may be weaken. In addition, passwords may be cracked by many password cracking methods. The method of logging in a password to confirm a user's identity is not secure.
Moreover, a portable storage device such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive containing a bootable portable operating system may be used to provide computer security protection. A USB flash drives is a data storage device including flash memory, reader and writer with an integrated USB interface. The portable storage device contains password encryption that is designed in a chip to confirm the user's identity. Accordingly, the performance of computer security protection may be improved by the encrypted secure portable storage device. However, the portable storage device is required to pre-install device drivers.
In addition to the above computer security protection method, the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) technology is a standard for a secure cryptoprocessor that is a microprocessor designed to secure a computer by integrating cryptographic keys into devices. As such, the performance of computer security protection may also be improved by the TPM technology. However, the user's identity may not be confirmed by such TPM technology.
Further, a BIOS electromagnetic lock may be used to enhance computer security protection and confirm a user's identity. The BIOS electromagnetic lock is connected to a motherboard of a computer, and includes an electromagnetic lock and a smart sensor. The BIOS electromagnetic lock may lock the computer internally by controlling a computer case. Additionally, the computer may be unlocked through the Internet and pre-setting a BIOS password. Therefore, the electromagnetic lock may be preset up by the BIOS with a view to controlling the state of the electromagnetic lock.
In summary, some problems with regard to computer security protection required to be solved are as follows:
1. A user's identity is confirmed only by logging in a password. The password may be cracked easily, thereby being less secure.
2. It is necessary to install device drivers when using a portable storage device.
3. Computer security and a user's identity cannot be protected simultaneously.
4. Additional chips or device are required to achieve password authentication, thereby increasing costs.
Accordingly, solutions to the problems described above have been long sought, but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to the problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Therefore, there is a heretofore-unaddressed need to overcome defects and shortcomings described above.